How'd This Happen?
by Faust VII
Summary: What's the most important thing to him?" "His image." "Well then, he likes his image and I don't care for mine, so this should work." .Oneshot. I DO Not Own Harry Potter.


Harry frowned deeply as he watched the pleasantly smiling Lucius Malfoy chat with the reporters in front of him.

"I can't believe he got off free." Ron muttered beside him.

Hermione sighed with Harry.

"There was so much evidence against him." She bit her lip. "It seems that even with Voldemort gone, our government is going to stay corrupt for a long time."

"We'll just have to work harder." Harry sighed.

He looked back at the long haired blonde and studied the man's arrogant posture for a moment. Revenge. That's what he wanted. He didn't have anything personal against Lucius Malfoy other then the man was an arrogant jackass and his son with a moron but still. The man had gotten off scot free and it annoyed Harry to death.

"Hermione, what's the most important thing to Lucius Malfoy?"

Hermione blinked and glanced at the man only feet away from their little alcove out of sight.

"His image." She said clearly. "His image and his money."

Harry thought about this a moment. Then slowly a smirk spread across his lips. Hermione and Ron both caught the smile. Ron stepped away from him knowing how dangerous said smile was. Hermione met him head on.

"Harry James Potter." She hissed. "Don't you even think of doing anything stupid!"

"I won't." Harry said carelessly. "He's very concerned about his image and I'm not. It should work."

The last was mostly said to himself but Hermione caught it. She hissed at him to be smart for once, but he ignored her. He strode up to Lucius Malfoy, who was still talking to the reporters, his back to Harry. Harry gave a wide dreamy smile as a few reporters spotted him, cameras aimed at him now. When he was in arm's reach he gave a squeal like a love struck girl and threw his arms around the blonde. As he was still quite small for his age he didn't drag the larger man to the floor.

Lucius spun in surprise to face him and Harry took the opportunity to kiss him passionately.

Harry could feel the man absolutely _freeze_ under the kiss. Harry made it look as adoring as possible.

He pulled back from the stupefied blonde who had gone blank in shock.

"I knew you would get off free my Lucy-Wucy! I knew you wouldn't leave me." He cried happily, cuddling against the man. "I'm so happy! I just must simply tell Hermione and Ron. They'll be so happy that you're finally free of that evil man and can now spend all you time with me!"

Then he skipped off. Once around the corner he found Ron gaping and Hermione pressing her lips in what could be a stern way if Harry didn't know she was holding in laughter. Harry kept his own chuckles down.

"I can't believe you!" Ron gasped before bursting into peals of laughter. "That was hilarious! Even if it was Lucius Malfoy you were kissing."

Hermione giggled, covering her mouth to stop the escaping laughter.

"Did you see his face?" Ron snorted. "He looked like you just told him Malfoy jr. was a girl!"

Harry chuckled and walked off with the two.

"I wonder what Rita will say about this in the paper." Hermione giggled.

"Well at least it will take him a while to shake this off his image." Harry grinned. "Hopefully Narcissa will hex him a bit for it too."

.--.

Harry stared at the bouquet of roses in uncomprehending. Lucius smirked at him.

"Let me get this straight." Harry said delicately. "That kiss made you become interested in me?"

"Yes Harry. I want to take you to dinner."

Harry hesitantly took the roses. He had thought the man was joking. A pile of love letters and small gifts had been sent by the blonde the day after the kiss and for the past few months but Harry had thought he was just trying to get him back.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt anybody." Harry said uncertainly.

.--.

"Let me get this straight." Ron said carefully. "You've been dating Lucius Malfoy for four months now."

"Yes."

"And he's serious? You even questioned him under veritaserum?"

"Yes."

"And you like him too?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's official." Ron said standing up and clapping his hands. "Hermione you get the straight jacket and I'll go fire-call St. Mungos."

"Ron, sit down." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now Harry, when exactly did you start dating?"

"Two months after I kissed him in front of those reporters. He started sending me love letters and presents but I didn't think he was actually serious. Then he showed up with some roses and asked me out. I agreed hesitantly and it sort of evolved beyond that."

"You haven't been sleeping with him have you?" Ron asked in a scared voice.

"I'll have you know he's fantastic in bed."

"I didn't need to know." Ron whimpered. "Why him?"

"Because we get along, we've got the same sense of humour, I enjoy his wit and intelligence, he's quite attractive, and I enjoy spending my time with him."

Hermione rubbed her temples, contemplating his words while Ron whimpered again.

"And why are you telling us four months after you've got together?" Hermione asked.

"Well, he asked me to-"

"You're not allowed to marry him!" Ron shrieked. "Never!"

Harry snorted.

"He asked me to go to Italy with him. He has a vacation home there."

Ron calmed slightly but continued muttering to himself.

"How long will you be gone?" Hermione sighed.

"A month. I didn't want you guys to worry if I went without telling you."

"Harry." Ron said exasperated. "Lucius Malfoy is there. Of course we're going to worry."

"Well I think its fine." Hermione glared. "Harry has a right to be with whoever he wishes. And he did say he question Malfoy under veritaserum so it should be fine. So shut up Ron. Have a good time Harry."

Harry grinned while Ron grumbled and Hermione sighed.

.--.

The End


End file.
